trine2fandomcom-20200214-history
Changelogs
November 15, 1996: -Everybody get up, it's time to slam now -We got a real jam goin' down -Welcome to the Space Jam -Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam, alright -Come on and slam and welcome to the jam -Come on and slam, if you wanna jam -Hey you, watcha gonna do -Hey you, watcha gonna do -Hey you, watcha gonna do -Hey you, watcha gonna do -Party people in the house, let's go -It's your boy, 'Jayski' a'ight so -Pass that thing and watch me flex -Behind my back, you know what's next -To the jam, all in your face -Wassup, just feel the bass -Drop it, rock it, down the room -Shake it, quake it, space Kaboom -Just work that body, work that body -Make sure you don't hurt no body -Get wild and lose your mind -Take this thing into over-time -Hey DJ, turn it up -QCD, goin' burn it up -C'mon y'all get on the floor -So hey, let's go a'ight -Everybody get up, it's time to slam now -We got a real jam goin' down -Welcome to the Space Jam -Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam, alright -Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine -We're gonna take it into overtime -Welcome to the Space Jam -Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam, alright -C'mon it's time to get hype say, "Whoop, there it is" -C'mon all the fellas say, "Whoop, there it is" -C'mon one time for the ladies say, "Whoop, there it is" -Now all the fellas say, "Whoop, there it is" -C'mon and run, baby run -C'mon, C'mon, do it, run baby run -Yeah, you want a hoop, so shoot, baby shoot -Yeah, it's time to hook, so shoot, baby shoot baby -C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam -C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam -C'mon and slam, and welcome to the jam -C'mon and slam, if you wanna jam -Slam, Bam, thank you ma'am -Get on the floor and jam -QCD on the microphone -Girl, you got me in a zone -C'mon, c'mon and start the game -Break it down, tell me your name -We the team, I'm the coach -Let's dance all night from coast to coast -Just slide, from left to right -Just slide, yourself enlight -You see me, drop the bass -3-1-1 all in your face -Jam on it, let's have some fun -Jam on it, one on one -You run the, "O" and I run the "D" -So c'mon baby just jam for me -Everybody get up, it's time to slam now -We got a real jam goin' down -Welcome to the Space Jam -Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam, alright -Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine -We're gonna take it into overtime -Welcome to the Space Jam -Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam, alright -Hey ladie, yeah -Y'all ready stop? No -Y'all wanna know why? Why? -'Cuz it's a Slam Jam -Fellas, yeah -Y'all ready to stop, no -Y'all wanna know why? Why? -It's time to Slam Jam -Everybody get up, it's time to slam now -We got a real jam goin' down -Welcome to the Space Jam -Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam, alright -Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine -We're gonna take it into overtime -Welcome to the Space Jam -Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam, alright -C'mon, everybody say, "Nah nah nah nah nah" -C'mon, C'mon let me hear you say, "Hey ey ey O" -C'mon, C'mon everybody, "Nah nah nah nah nah" -Just take the time to say "Hey ey ey O" -Check it out, check it out, y'all ready for this? You know it -Nah, y'all ain't ready, y'all ready for this? You know it -C'mon check it out, y'all ready to jam? You know it -Nah, I, I don't think so, y'all ready to jam? You know it -C'mon September 10, 1990: -Now, this is a story all about how -My life got flipped-turned upside down -And I'd like to take a minute -Just sit right there -I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air -In west Philadelphia born and raised -On the playground was where I spent most of my days -Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool -And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school -When a couple of guys who were up to no good -Startin making trouble in my neighborhood -I got in one little fight and my mom got scared -She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air' -I begged and pleaded with her day after day -But she packed my suitcase and send me on my way -She gave me a kiss and then she gave me my ticket. -I put my walkman on and said, 'I might as well kick it'. -First class, yo this is bad -Drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass. -Is this what the people of Bel-Air Living like? -Hmmmmm this might be alright. -But wait I hear they're prissy, wine all that -Is Bel-Air the type of place they send this cool cat? -I don't think so, I'll see when I get there -I hope they're prepared for the prince of Bel-Air -Well, the plane landed and when I came out -There was a dude who looked like a cop standing there with my name out -I ain't trying to get arrested I just got here -I sprang with the quickness like lightning, disappeared -I whistled for a cab and when it came near -The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror -If anything I can say this cab is rare -But I thought 'Naw forget it, Yo homes to Bel Air' -I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8 -And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo homes smell ya later' -I looked at my kingdom, I was finally there -To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air